


Adelaide and mine

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, I'm so tired about his death, Love Confessions, Lovely, School, Severus is actually best man, Sweet, romantic, snake everywhere, teacher student relationship
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Summary: Dành cho những ai tò mò về những ẩn số trong truyện Severus and me.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Other(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/Voldemort
Kudos: 5





	Adelaide and mine

**Author's Note:**

> Dành cho những ai tò mò về những ẩn số trong truyện Severus and me.

“Cố tình vấy bẩn lâu đài, trừ…”  
Đôi môi ta ngưng bặt khi cái hình hài bé nhỏ lem luốc ấy ngẩng mái đầu đen nhánh lên nhìn ta. May mắn làm sao, bé con này không phải đám Gryffindor rỗng não. Cô bé trông lạ lẫm, dường như là năm nhất vì ta không tin ta lại có thể quên được gương mặt của bất kì đứa học trò nào, nhất là khi trò ta…  
Nhưng mà thôi, cô bé trông chẳng có vẻ như sợ sệt khi nhìn thấy ta. Điều đó càng chứng minh nhận định vừa rồi của ta là chính xác.  
“Trò tính làm gì?”  
Không! Lẽ ra ta không nên hỏi câu đó. Lẽ ra ta phải trừ điểm cô bé, dọa nạt để cô lan truyền tính hãi hùng đi khắp trường và bọn trẻ sẽ phải tiếp tục sợ hãi ta như chúng cần phải thế.  
“Em muốn dời nó đến gần bờ hồ, nơi đây có vẻ sẽ tốt cho nó, trong lâu đài không có nhiều nắng lắm thưa thầy.”  
Nó??? À phải rồi, nhánh lily mềm rũ đến đáng thương trên tay cô bé giờ đã bắt được sự lưu tâm từ ta. Nãy giờ ta đã không để ý đến sự hiện diện của nó. Nó không được đẹp và tươi mới như những nhánh mà ta vẫn mang đến tảo mộ Lily hàng năm nhưng không hiểu sao nó lại khiến ta có vẻ như…sao nhỉ…có cảm tình hơn.  
Không! Ta không nên có cái cảm xúc đó một chút nào. Đôi môi ta không thốt nổi nên câu trả lời, nó mím lại thành một đường thẳng khắc nghiệt như nó luôn thế. Ta nhìn cô bé lần cuối, kìm nén sự thôi thúc muốn vươn tay ra lau đi vệt bùn đất lấm lem trên gương mặt cô.  
Rồi ta quay lưng bỏ đi.  
……….  
Thay vì phải trông chừng bọn nhóc từ viện mình, đôi mắt ta lại tự động hướng về phía dãy bàn nhà Ravenclaw tìm kiếm hình hài kia. Ta tò mò về gương mặt đó khi không bị lấm bẩn sẽ trông ra sao.  
Và kia rồi, đối tượng nhỏ bé hệt như chính viện trưởng nhà họ. Cô bé đang uống tí ca cao đá và ăn một quả táo tráng miệng trong khi bữa ăn tối hầu như chỉ mới bắt đầu. Tự nhiên ta cũng mất luôn khẩu vị. Dù cho bình thường ta cũng không ăn uống gì nhiều cho cam.  
Chợt đôi môi ta mím lại. Một lần nữa. Đầy khắc nghiệt. Cô bé trông khá đáng yêu. Ta phải thừa nhận vậy. Làn da sáng lên như ánh trăng trong đêm tối. Mái tóc đen huyền một màu và được cắt ngắn gọn gàng ngang vai. Và đôi mắt ấy cũng đen thăm thẳm như ẩn chứa bao bí ẩn của vũ trụ.  
Và phải, ta phải thừa nhận rằng sở dĩ ta có cảm tình với cô bé là vì cái vẻ ngoài giống ta đến kinh ngạc kia. Giáo sư McGonagall đã trêu chọc ta về việc này suốt cả buổi chiều.  
‘Severus Snape có con gái và cô bé đã bị phân vào nhà Ravenclaw.’  
Thật là một ngạc nhiên đáng yêu làm sao.  
……….  
Nhưng sự ngạc nhiên đáng yêu ấy không tồn tại đủ lâu để tạo thành tin đồn.  
Cô bé đã tự chứng minh rằng cô chắc chắn không phải con gái thất lạc của ta mà đích xác là phiên bản thu nhỏ khác giới tính của chính ta.  
Lời phàn nàn ấy đến ngay tai ta vào chiều hôm buổi học đầu tiên của năm nhất.  
“Thôi rồi Minerva ạ! Cô bé không hề nói tiếng nào và nó luôn mang theo quyển sách Độc Dược.”  
Hai vị viện trưởng nhìn chằm chằm vào ta cứ như thể ta chính là nguyên nhân gây ra tính hiếu học mà họ vừa đề cập. Việc này khiến ta thật sự cảm thấy nóng lòng cho tiết học đầu tiên vào sáng hôm sau với nhà Ravenclaw.  
Cô bé đã tự thân chứng minh trực tiếp với ta lần nữa rằng “Em không phải con gái ông.”  
Một cảm giác lạ lẫm trỗi dậy khi được nhìn thấy chính mình trong một hình dáng khác đang pha chế Độc Dược. Nhìn dáng vẻ cô bé chật vật với chiều cao của cái bàn pha chế chỉ khiến ta không khỏi ý muốn nguyền rủa cả thảy đám bàn ghế ở Hogwarts. Lần đầu tiên trong suốt ngần ấy năm dạy học, ta đã ra tay giúp đỡ chút ít học trò của mình, dù chỉ là một cái ghế đẩu đơn giản.  
Em ngước lên nhìn ta với đầy vẻ ngạc nhiên hiện ra nơi đáy mắt. Đột nhiên ta thấy khá ngượng ngập trong tình cảnh này, cái tình cảnh mà một ai đó nhìn vào mình với tràn đầy vẻ biết ơn - thứ mà ta chưa từng vinh hạnh được nếm trải trong cuộc đời.  
“Trò có thể sử dụng nó.”  
Ta chỉ có thể nói từng ấy từ. Thật tồi tệ.  
Ta những tưởng đấy là điều tồi tệ nhất có thể xảy ra. Nhưng không, chuyện sau đó mới đáng kinh sợ hơn hết thảy.  
Em cười với ta.  
……….  
Ta biết mình thật ủy mị. Ta đã không thể trừ nổi một điểm nào để dọa nạt ngay cả khi lọ dược khép miệng vết thương em mang lên nộp không hề hoàn hảo như ta hằng mong đợi. Thay vì tuôn ra một tràng lời lẽ khinh miệt như mọi khi, ta đã không thể ngăn nổi đôi môi mình thì thầm với em lời khuyên.  
“Trò nên hạ nhỏ lửa hơn vào lần sau.”  
Dường như ngay cả em cũng nhận ra thành ý từ ta, ta nhận thấy em đến văn phòng hỏi bài tập ngày một thường xuyên hơn, điều mà trước đây chưa từng xảy ra trong lịch sử Hogwarts. Và càng ngạc nhiên hơn, ta không hề thấy khó chịu về điều đó.  
Ta thích sự hiện diện của em, em khiến mọi thứ dường như quá hiển nhiên với ta trở nên thú vị một cách lạ lùng qua những câu hỏi thật sự đáng suy ngẫm từ em. Ta biết hẳn phải có lí do nón phân loại mới mang em đến Ravenclaw – nơi vốn mang danh là trí tuệ của cả trường nhưng ta lại không nghĩ có ngày ta lại phải trằn trọc vì những câu hỏi từ học viên nhà họ.  
Ta cũng dần nhận ra thời gian ta cho phép em ở văn phòng ngày một nhiều hơn.  
……….  
“Văn phòng thầy quả thật có quá nhiều nguyên liệu cần sơ chế.”  
“Ừ. Ta cần chuẩn bị cho cả bảy khóa.”  
Sau một khoảng yên lặng kéo dài mà ta cũng không để ý rằng nó đã dài đến thế. Em buông quyển sách độc dược trên tay xuống.  
“Em có thể giúp thầy.”  
Ta buông cây viết lông ngỗng đang chấm bài trên tay, nhìn chăm chú vào em như muốn em nhắc lại lần nữa lời đề nghị vừa rồi.  
“Em sẽ giúp thầy. Em tin mình có đủ kĩ năng cho những nguyên liệu mà mình từng làm qua.”  
“Không phải ta nghi ngờ em. Chỉ là việc này sẽ làm cho quỹ thời gian của em bị eo hẹp đáng kể và em cần hoàn thành rất nhiều bài tập, ta cho là vậy.”  
“Và thời gian giao du bạn bè.”  
“Đúng thế, cả khoản giao du xã hội đấy nữa.”  
“Thầy không còn lí do nào khác?”  
“Nếu em có thể giải quyết được những điều đó thì ta sẵn sàng đón nhận sự giúp đỡ từ em.”  
“Em không giao du xã hội.”  
Nói đoạn em nhướng một bên mày nhìn vào ta như ý nói “thầy cũng biết điều đó mà”. Quả thật ta chỉ muốn bật cười trước cử chỉ sao chép gần như hoàn hảo hình thái gương mặt ấy của em.  
“Nếu thầy cho phép, em chỉ việc mang hết bài tập đến đây là xong. Có thầy, có cả thư viện của thầy. Mọi thứ quá ổn thỏa. Em sẽ về tháp trước giờ giới nghiêm để không phải tạo ra bất kì sự lộn xộn không cần thiết nào.”  
Giờ đến phiên ta nhướng một bên mày nhìn vào em. Đoạn bọn ta bật cười.  
“Ô phải! Cám ơn vì đã đánh giá cao. Em quả là một Slytherin thứ thiệt.”  
Ta quay lại với cây bút lông ngỗng, em quay lại với quyển sách mượn từ ta. Trên môi cả hai vẫn còn vương vấn một nụ cười khẽ.  
……….  
Ban đầu em chỉ đến vào những buổi chiều, sau giờ ăn tối, em đến hầm với những xấp giấy da bài tập cần làm đã được thu nhỏ, phóng to chúng về kích thước thật và yên lặng tháo giày ra, ngồi trên tấm thảm lót dưới ghế sô pha, đặt hết bài vở lên bàn trà và bắt đầu làm. Ta đã muốn hóa ra một bộ bàn ghế nhưng em không thích vậy. Em yên đến mức thỉnh thoảng ta phải ngẩng mặt lên khỏi xấp giấy da bài tập hòng kiểm tra xem em có còn đấy hay không. Thi thoảng, em di chuyển tới lui trong phòng cứ như đấy là thư viện trường. Và ta không chối rằng bản thân thấy vô cùng dễ chịu vì điều đó. Sau khi đảm bảo em đã hoàn thành xong tất cả bài tập, ta sẽ cho phép em đến giúp ta vài công việc đơn giản như ép lấy dịch quả, tách vỏ cây… Và em sẽ rời đi vào lúc 9h30 để có thể về đến tháp Ravenclaw trước giờ giới nghiêm.  
Sau khoảng một tháng, em bắt đầu xuất hiện tại văn phòng hầu như mỗi ngày, kể cả ngày chủ nhật. Ta dần quen với sự hiện diện của em, dù cho không nghe thấy bất cứ động tĩnh gì nhưng ta vẫn luôn biết rằng em ở đó. Những quyển sách của ta bắt đầu xuất hiện những thẻ sách đề tên viết tắt của em chèn kín trong đấy. Ta nhận thấy sinh hoạt của mình bắt đầu thay đổi. Lọ cắm bút của ta xuất hiện cả những cây viết lông ngỗng của em nhưng thường thì em chỉ rút đại một cây để làm bài tập và thường thì, một lần nữa, đó là bút của ta. Tủ trà của ta xuất hiện thêm một hộp bột cacao và ta trở nên thường xuyên tự tay vệ sinh tấm thảm em hay ngồi, hầu như là mỗi ngày thay vì một tuần một lần như trước kia.  
Không biết từ khi nào, em thuộc làu cả số hiệu cho những lọ dược trong văn phòng ta, thứ được tạo ra nhưng không bao giờ dán nhãn.  
“Liệu chúng ta có thể thay thế một nguyên liệu nào đó bằng một thứ khác mang dược tính tương tự không thưa thầy?”  
Ta ngẩng mặt lên khỏi một con P to tướng vừa được viết vào bài kiểm tra của Longbottom.  
“Có thể. Em đang nghĩ gì thế?”  
“Dược chữa dị ứng.”  
“Sao đột nhiên em lại nghĩ đến dược ấy?”  
“Vì thầy bị dị ứng với ngải cứu. Nhưng dược ấy lại có ngải cứu.”  
“Em lo cho ta?”  
Em mím môi thành một đường thẳng tỏ vẻ không hài lòng về câu hỏi vừa rồi của ta.  
“Ta đã thay đổi một vài dược liệu cho nó.”  
“Lọ số 42? Thì ra đó là nguyên nhân mà lọ ấy có mùi khác hẳn so với lọ em làm ra. Thầy đã sử dụng gì?”  
“Hướng dương.”  
“Ồ phải, chúng cùng họ, như atisô và rau diếp nhưng ít gây dị ứng hơn.”  
“Đúng vậy. Ta có để ý thấy em đánh dấu trang về ngải cứu ở tất cả sách.”  
“Em có thể mượn một cái vạc không?”  
Ta khẽ gật đầu, ta biết em định làm gì. Em sẽ không ngừng lại cho đến khi tạo ra một lọ dược chữa dị ứng không ngải cứu cho riêng mình.  
Nếu ta từng bảo ta thích sự hiện diện của em thì giờ đây ta có thể thừa nhận rằng ta yêu trí tuệ nơi em. Em đã cải tiến Dược chữa dị ứng lên một nấc thang hoàn toàn mới bằng cách thay đổi ngải cứu bằng atisô Jerusalem nghiền nhuyễn, độc tố được giải nhanh hơn và hầu như không còn di chứng. Ta đã không ngại ngần thay lọ dược của em vào ô số 42 và sửa đổi quyển sách mà ta đang viết để xuất bản trong vài năm tới cùng tên em vào đề mục tác giả.  
Và ta hoàn toàn mang ơn em khi chuyện đấy xảy ra trong tiết học có em và đối tượng bị hướng đến lại là ta. Ta thật sự đã không cảm thấy bất kì điều gì bất thường trong tách trà hàng ngày của mình cho đến khi nhìn thấy em nhíu mày nhìn vào ta đầy dò xét rồi nhanh như cắt rút đũa phép hướng vào ta. Nếu bình thường có kẻ nào dám hướng đũa phép về phía ta, ta sẽ cho chúng biết thế nào là một Tử Thần Thực Tử chính hiệu. Nhưng không hiểu sao lần này cơ chế phòng vệ của ta lại không hề hoạt động, ta biết rằng mình tin tưởng em nhưng như thế này liệu có quá thể? Hoặc có thể ta không muốn gây hại cho em dù cho em có thật sự muốn hướng lời nguyền chết chóc vào ta.  
Nhưng em không, ta thấy cơ thể mình như trôi bồng bềnh. Ta nhận ra mình vừa ngã, sau đó tất cả những gì còn nhớ là đầu ta đang được gối êm ái trên chân em, một thứ chất lỏng vị thanh mát trôi vào cuống họng và ta nhanh chóng lấy lại ý thức, thứ đầu tiên ta cảm thấy chính là đôi tay em đang vuốt ve nhè nhẹ mái tóc ta vỗ về, và mắt ta nhìn thấy nụ cười nhẹ nhõm trên môi em, gương mặt non trẻ của em trắng bệch và vẫn còn thoáng nét hoảng sợ cùng cực. Ta chợt nhận ra rằng em vẫn còn trẻ lắm, không như tính cách và nét bình ổn mà ta vẫn thấy em biểu hiện ra ngoài hàng ngày. Chợt trong ta dâng lên cái cảm giác khát khao được bảo vệ, che chở cho em. Không như với Lily, em khiến ta thấy mình cần sống nhiều hơn, cần sống sót qua cuộc chiến mà ta luôn biết vốn không thể nào tránh khỏi.  
Nhưng trước hết cần phải trừng phạt đám Gryffindor xuẩn ngốc này. Kì này dù cho có Hiệu Trưởng che chở, bọn chúng sẽ không còn cơ may nào đảo ngược tình hình nhận được cúp Nhà. Ta phải nhân dịp này đảm bảo cho Slytherin, à mà nếu Slytherin không được thì ít nhất Ravenclaw phải giành được cúp Nhà năm nay. -200 điểm và một tháng cấm túc nghe có vẻ ổn, bọn chúng thật sự sẽ phải sử dụng tới thứ mà ta luôn tự cắn vào lưỡi mình mỗi khi phải nhẫn nhịn gọi là não kia trước khi dám có hành động gây tổn hại nghiêm trọng nào khác vào những lần sau. Nếu hôm nay không phải có em, ta thật không dám nghĩ việc này sẽ dẫn đến đâu.  
……….  
Đêm đấy em không đến.  
Em bảo ta cần được nghỉ ngơi và em không muốn quấy rầy, kèm theo một mặt cười rõ tươi trong bức thư cú được chuyển đến cho ta ngay chiều hôm ấy. Đột nhiên ta không biết cần phải làm gì. Rõ là ta có rất nhiều công việc cần làm và ta chỉ cần đi làm chúng đến khuya hệt như mọi hôm hoặc ít ra cũng hệt như lúc trước khi có em bầu bạn. Nhưng ta không còn hứng thú gì để hoàn thành chúng, thời gian chậm rãi trôi qua một cách đáng thương, ta cứ đi tới lui không mục đích trong hầm, lắng tai nghe ngóng về phía cửa hy vọng em sẽ đổi ý vào phút chót. Nhưng rõ em chính là phiên bản thu nhỏ của ta, mà ta thì không bao giờ thay đổi quyết định vậy nên cánh cửa vẫn im lìm. Lần đầu trong đời ta cảm nhận thấy nỗi cô đơn sâu sắc dâng lên trong tim mình.  
Ta quyết định đi dạo một vòng cho khuây khỏa. Và ta nhìn thấy em, ngồi đấy, một mình trên ghế đá. Trăng đêm nay tròn vành vạnh, hắt ánh sáng lên gương mặt em khiến từng đường nét trông thư thái và đẹp lạ lùng. Lúc này đã là 9h tối, bọn trẻ gần như đều đã tập trung về phòng sinh hoạt chung. Hành lang vắng tanh, tối đen một màu, điều đó chỉ càng tô điểm cho sinh vật bé nhỏ kia trở nên huyền bí hơn. Ta dựa vào bức tường phía sau, ta nhớ mình đã đứng đó rất lâu hòng quan sát em, cũng là để đề phòng chuyện bất trắc. Một nữ sinh ngồi một mình tại nơi vắng vẻ, nghe có vẻ không ổn. Hogwarts vào buổi đêm không an toàn chút nào.  
“Thầy định đứng đấy tới bao giờ?”  
Em vỗ nhè nhẹ vào phiến ghế đá còn lại bên cạnh.  
Em biết ta ở đây. Dĩ nhiên là em biết.  
Ta di chuyển chậm rãi đến từ phía sau, sợ dù chỉ một cử chỉ đột ngột cũng sẽ khiến em giật mình. Ta ngồi xuống bên cạnh em. Tấm áo chùng rũ xuống sau băng ghế như tấm màn nhung.  
“Trời trở lạnh, sao em không mang áo khoác?”  
Em ngăn ta lại trước khi ta kịp cởi tấm áo chùng khoác cho em.  
“Đừng. Em ổn. Em chỉ muốn ở đây suy nghĩ một chút.”  
“Về chuyện…ban sáng sao?”  
Môi em khẽ mím lại, gật nhẹ đầu.  
“Lần đầu trong đời em thấy hoảng loạn như vậy. Em mồ côi. Thầy biết đấy. Mà thầy thì…”  
Em phẩy nhẹ tay qua lại giữa hai ta cứ như đó là việc hiển nhiên mà ta cần phải hiểu.  
“Ta hiểu. Ta sẽ cẩn thận hơn.”  
Đôi khi ta cũng không hiểu vì sao ta lại hiểu những ẩn ý từ em nhưng ta vẫn luôn biết em lo sợ điều gì.  
“Sắp đến giờ giới nghiêm rồi. Để ta đưa em về.”  
Như ta đã trình bày, ta dường như luôn quên mất tuổi đời thật của em.  
Bọn ta lẳng lặng bên nhau về đến tháp Ravenclaw và đấy là lần đầu tiên ta đặt nụ hôn lên ai đó, dù cho chỉ là nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon nhẹ nhàng lên trán.  
Ta biết mình thật ủy mị. Nhưng cảm giác ấy thật tuyệt. Xin đừng trách cứ ta – một kẻ luôn cô đơn trong hạnh phúc.  
……….  
“Severus!”  
Em đang cầm một cốc trà nóng thong thả đứng trước mặt ta, tay gõ đều đặn vào thành cốc ra chiều có chuyện cần hỏi ý.  
“Thầy có thể dạy em Bế Quan Bí Thuật được không?”  
Ta buông quyển sách đang cầm trên tay xuống.  
“Được. Nhưng ta phải nói trước, nó sẽ không dễ chịu chút nào đâu.”  
“Không sao. Em chịu được.”  
“Ngay cả khi ta phải xâm nhập trái phép vào kí ức em?”  
“Thầy được phép.”  
“Nói ta nghe. Tại sao?”  
“Có vài thứ em không muốn người khác biết.”  
“Nhưng em để ta biết?”  
“Vì thứ đó có liên quan đến thầy nên thầy biết chẳng sao cả. Em tin thầy có thể giữ kín nó cho hai ta.”  
Và em để ta nhìn thấy nó, dù có phần nhọc nhằn sau hơn ba tháng tập luyện. Ngay cả trước khi học phép Bế quan, em vốn đã phong bế suy nghĩ khá tốt. Ta đã phải tìm kiếm khá lâu mới thấy được vài kí ức nhỏ nhoi nhưng em đã nhanh chóng đóng nó lại và như để chắc chắn hơn, em mang chúng khóa hẳn đi.  
Ngày đầu tiên, mồ hôi em ướt đẫm chiếc áo thun cũ và em đã té nhoài ra sàn những hai lần dù chỉ mới sau 20 phút. Ta vội đến đỡ lấy em rồi nhanh chóng nhận ra hành động vội vã của bản thân rồ dại đến mức nào, ta không thể chịu được khi nhìn thấy hàng loạt vết xước trên làn da ấy.  
“Để ta mang cho em ít nước.”  
Ta hiểu rằng trong một trận chiến, kẻ thù chẳng bao giờ để chúng ta nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng em vẫn còn quá nhỏ, một nữ sinh năm hai học chương trình nâng cao năm bảy, ta không thể đòi hỏi nhiều hơn. Em run rẩy cầm ly nước trong tay như chiếc phao cứu sinh.  
“Thật ra lần đầu tiên mà như thế thì ta phải thừa nhận rằng em quả thật có năng khiếu trong lĩnh vực này.”  
Em gật đầu.  
“Thầy đã thấy được bao nhiêu?”  
“Không nhiều, chỉ vài hình ảnh chớp nhoáng khi em còn bé. Mà con chó ấy đâu rồi?”  
“Nó chết rồi.”  
Ta vuốt tóc em an ủi. Dù sao thì với một đứa trẻ mà nói, một chú chó luôn là người bạn đáng quý nhất.  
“Thầy có thấy thứ đó chưa?”  
“Vẫn chưa. Nhưng ta vẫn đang nóng lòng lắm đây.”  
Em lườm mắt nhìn ta.  
Và thứ đó xuất hiện sau ba tháng. Đúng như ta nhận định, em rất có năng khiếu trong bộ môn đầy tính nghệ thuật này. Em giấu nó rất kĩ, để tìm nó cứ như đang mò mẫm trong mê cung và rồi khi ta nhìn thấy nó, em lại thay đổi nó, bóp méo sự thật hòng đánh lạc hướng ta hay thậm chí rũ xuống màn sương mờ ảo. Nhưng ta vẫn thấy nó. Rồi em đẩy ta ra khỏi mê cung, tất cả mờ dần đến khi trống rỗng như hư không.  
Em ngồi phịch xuống ghế sô pha cúi đầu thở dốc. Ta quay mặt đi, vòng tay ôm lấy bản thân mình. Ta vốn đã biết trước việc này nhưng khi nó xảy ra, vẫn thật khó khăn để đối diện. Cả hai chúng ta đều không đủ can đảm đối mặt với nhau.  
“Em sẽ tự mình giải quyết vấn đề nho nhỏ này.”  
“Em định giải quyết nó thế nào?”  
“Đó chỉ là…”  
Em phẩy tay qua lại giữa hai ta.  
“Không, Adelaide! Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau giải quyết nó. Và để ta cho em biết, đó không hề là thứ tình cảm trẻ con mà em đang đề cập.”  
Em im lặng hồi lâu.  
“Thế chúng ta sẽ giải quyết nó thế nào đây?”  
“Thời gian sẽ cho em câu trả lời liệu đó có phải là thứ cần giải quyết hay không.”  
“Thế còn thầy?”  
“Ta sẽ……giữ nó cho riêng mình.”  
……….  
Những ngày đông lạnh giá luôn là điều gì đó khiến ta chẳng nuôi hy vọng bước chân khỏi hầm. Ta không phải dạng người của những bữa tiệc Giáng Sinh bất tận, ta cũng không hứng thú với trò ném tuyết lạnh lẽo. Đương nhiên đấy không phải lí do. Ta thích ở trong nhà, chỉ đơn giản là thế. Với một quyển sách hoặc một nồi dược sôi sùng sục trên lửa luôn chuyển đổi màu sắc đầy thi vị cùng một ly cacao đá. À phải, ngoài trà thì dạo này ta còn đam mê cả cái thứ được gọi là cacao đá. Và có lẽ là với Adelaide đang tò mò chắp tay sau lưng nhìn chằm chằm vào nồi dược trên lửa nữa chăng.  
Nhưng hôm nay thì không. Hôm nay lũ trẻ sẽ đến Hogsmeade. Có lẽ em cũng sẽ đi, đây là cơ hội duy nhất trong năm em được phép ra ngoài trường. Dẫu cho em vốn không thích giao du xã hội nhưng thời tiết thế này thật quá mức cám dỗ, chưa kể Hogsmeade mùa này được trang trí lung linh như một cây thông Giáng Sinh, không khí lễ hội tràn ngập khắp nơi. Ta chợt nghĩ lẽ ra đêm qua nên nhờ em mua giúp ít thứ.  
Suy nghĩ một hồi, ta quyết định ra ngoài dạo một vòng xem trời có trở tuyết không. Chiếc khăn choàng cổ đã phát huy đúng công dụng của nó. Cửa hầm vừa mở ra, một luồng khí lạnh xộc ngay vào mũi ta. Hy vọng Adelaide có mang theo áo khoác và khăn choàng, găng tay đầy đủ. Có lẽ tí nữa quay về ta sẽ làm một vài lọ dược chữa cảm cúm cho em.  
Đôi chân ta lang thang trên hành lang, tuyết chưa rơi nhưng trên nền đất vẫn còn rất dày do dư âm từ trận bão đêm qua. Đúng như ta dự đoán, cả trường vắng tanh. Những đứa còn sót lại hẳn đang trú thân trong phòng hay Đại Sảnh Đường, nơi luôn ngập tràn thức ăn, lửa hồng và cây thông.  
Và ta nhìn thấy em.  
Ban đầu ta cứ tưởng mình nhìn nhầm, nhưng rõ đó là em, người mà ngay cả trong những giấc mơ điên rồ nhất ta vẫn nhận ra. Em đang ngồi đấy, một mình, trên chiếc ghế đá của bọn ta, bàn chân đang giẫm nhè nhẹ trên nền tuyết như muốn thử độ xốp của nó, cẳng tay em tựa ngang trên lưng ghế để đầu có điểm tựa vào lòng bàn tay, mái tóc đen giờ đã dài qua vai buông xuống như màn đêm, nơi nương náu mà ta đã và vẫn luôn khát khao được tựa vào.  
Cứ như em luôn bắt được tín hiệu mỗi khi ta ở gần, đoạn em nghiêng đầu hướng mắt về phía ta. Cánh tay em duỗi dài trên lưng ghế, bàn tay mở ra, một tín hiệu gọi ta đến gần hơn. Ta nhìn một lần nữa xung quanh nhằm đảm bảo bọn ta chỉ có một mình, ta bước đến gần em hơn rồi vươn tay nắm lấy những ngón tay mềm mại như thơ ấy. Ta thầm nguyền rủa bản thân vì đã thấy hạnh phúc khi em không mang găng tay. Đoạn ta ngồi xuống bên em, những ngón tay lúc này đã rời nhau, em quay lại với tư thế khi nãy khiến cho ngọn tóc lả lướt trượt trên vai ta.  
“Ta sẽ làm vài lọ dược chữa cảm dự trữ cho em.”  
Em gật đầu.  
“Em sẽ ra bờ hồ dạo một lúc.”  
“Ta đi cùng em.”  
Ta nhớ mình đã nói thế. Quả là một nghịch lý dễ chịu khi cơ thể ta phản đối việc dầm mình trong cái tiết trời dở người này trong khi trái tim ta lại không ngừng thôi thúc đi cùng em. Không bàn về niềm yêu luôn muốn gần gũi em ngày đêm, con chó điên Sirius Black vượt ngục mấy tháng nay vẫn chưa bị bắt. Ta thật không dám mạo hiểm để em đi một mình. Hắn đã bán đứng Lily, ta vẫn chưa có cơ hội trả thù và cứ tin ở ta, một khi ta đã tính đến chuyện trả thù thì dù các người đã nằm trong mộ, ta vẫn sẽ xới tung nó lên để hành hạ xương cốt các người. Lần này, hắn chỉ cần phóng ra trước mặt Adelaide, ta sẽ cho hắn biết thế nào là tồi tệ hơn cả thứ gọi là nụ hôn Giám Ngục lừng danh. Còn từ đây đến ngày hắn bị tóm, cám ơn, đừng hòng có gì có thể khiến ta rời Adelaide dù chỉ nửa bước, kể cả Dumbledore. Ta nhớ chính mình đã thừa nhận rằng ta là kẻ ủy mị. Ít nhất là hai lần. Nên thêm lần này nữa ắt cũng chẳng sao. Dù sao cũng chỉ có em nhận ra điều này. Và ta an toàn với em. Nhất là khi giờ đây em đã thành thạo thuật Bế quan.  
Bọn ta im lặng rảo bước trên nền tuyết trắng xóa. Em kể ta nghe về lần em lỡ tay làm “tang hoang” phòng thí nghiệm của ta bằng một đám bọt khí đông đặc trào ra khỏi vạc nhếch nhác khắp nơi, sợ ta nổi trận lôi đình, em đã cố cứu vãn nó bằng nọc rắn nhưng cuối cùng đám bọt trắng ấy lại chuyển thành màu xanh lá trông còn tồi tệ hơn ban đầu. Ta bật cười khi thấy nét bối rối từ em.  
“Hóa ra là nọc rắn. Ta đã thắc mắc em cho gì vào đấy.”  
“Em đã không nghĩ thông. Lúc đấy em rối quá.”  
“Tác phẩm của em đã ăn mòn hơn phân nửa tấm thảm phòng thí nghiệm của ta.”  
“Thầy mà không về kịp, chắc tấm thảm đã bị nó nuốt mất.”  
“Thành quả của em đôi khi còn đáng sợ hơn cả ngài Longbottom quý hóa của chúng ta.”  
Em bật cười trước câu đùa của ta. Ôi trời, ta không nghĩ cái cảm giác khiến người mình yêu cười lại tuyệt diệu thế này. Trong lòng ta cứ như có hàng ngàn đóa Campion đang nở rộ.  
Phải, ta yêu Adelaide. Ta không nghĩ bản thân có khả năng nắm tay một người mà ta không yêu, đặc biệt khi đấy lại là một phụ nữ.  
“Em sẽ ăn một con P to tướng nếu đó là lớp Độc Dược thông thường của thầy.”  
“Quả vậy. Nhưng vì đó là em nên ta sẽ xem xét để em nhận một điểm A.”  
Em nhướng mày.  
“Ồ, cám ơn rất nhiều. Thầy quả biết cách thiên vị.”  
“Không có gì thưa quý cô Darlington. Đó là ưu điểm của ta.”  
“Giờ thì em có vui lòng tiết lộ cho ta hay khi đó em định làm gì không?”  
“Em chỉ đang muốn đóng chai danh vọng, chế biến vinh quang và cầm chân thần chết.”  
Giờ thì đến phiên ta bật cười trước trò đùa của em. Em quả là một Slytherin chân chính. Nhưng nếu em đã không muốn nói thì ta cũng không nên hỏi. Đừng hỏi vì sao ta không dùng Chiết Tâm Trí Thuật. Đúng là em đã học được thuật Bế quan nhưng so với ta, nếu muốn, ta vẫn có thể xâm nhập vào tâm trí em dễ như bước vào một cửa hàng dược liệu mà thôi. Chỉ là ta không làm vậy. Đặc biệt khi đối tượng là em.  
Bọn ta đã đứng bên bờ hồ khá lâu, cả thế giới lúc này dường như chỉ còn lại hai ta và một màu trắng trải dài đến vô tận. Ngọn gió lạnh lẽo thổi nhẹ khiến chiếc khăn choàng cổ mỏng manh em đang mang bay phất phơ, gò má em ửng hồng, mũi cũng vậy và bắt đầu khụt khịt nhè nhẹ. Ta dở chiếc khăn choàng đen của mình ra và quàng vào cổ cho em. Và đấy là lần đầu tiên, em không từ chối ta. Ta muốn em giữ nó, ta muốn thứ gì đó có thể thay ta bên em và ít nhất nó phải có ích cho em. Ta biết mình ích kỉ, một Slytherin thì có khi nào không ích kỉ nhưng công việc của ta đòi hỏi điều đó, ta không đảm bảo bản thân liệu có thể sống sót đến đêm nay hay không, bên cạnh Voldemort chẳng có gì là đảm bảo, ta không nói với em một phần cũng vì nguyên nhân đó. Không phải chuyện ta là gián điệp hay ta từng là Tử Thần Thực Tử hay bất cứ chuyện gì khác có liên quan đến Harry Potter, dù cho ta ngờ rằng em cũng đã lờ mờ đoán ra mọi chuyện, mà là chuyện cảm xúc của ta, thứ tình cảm nguy hiểm mà ta đang nuôi nấng, nâng niu dành cho em, dù cho ta tin rằng em cũng đã nhận ra việc này từ lâu rồi.  
Đêm đấy em đến hầm, không mang theo bất cứ bài tập gì với chiếc khăn của ta vẫn còn đang được em ưu ái choàng quanh cổ.  
“Em đến lấy dược trị cảm đây.”  
Em dò dẫm đi vào trong đến ngồi gọn vào một góc sô pha, co cả chân trên ghế, tay bó lấy gối, chỉ hơi hé mắt ra nhìn theo ta.  
“Ta chưa làm xong, còn tầm hai giờ nữa.”  
Em gật đầu tỏ ý sẽ ngồi chờ. Ta mang tách trà nóng đến cho em và ngồi vào chỗ trống bên cạnh.  
“Em thấy sao rồi?”  
Em hắt hơi một cái rõ to thay cho câu trả lời, ta chuyển hộp khăn giấy sang cho em.  
“Em lạnh, Severus!”  
Ta vẫy đũa phép điều chỉnh lò sưởi ấm hơn và mang một bộ gồm gối và chăn đến.  
“Em có thể nằm đây chờ thầy không?”  
Ta đỡ em nằm xuống gối và phủ chăn lên, vuốt ve mái tóc em. Có thể ta hay nói bọn ta trông hệt như nhau nhưng rõ ràng mọi thứ ở em đều đẹp đẽ một cách lạ thường và tóc em là một trong số đó. Kì này có vẻ như số phận đang đứng về phía ta vì ta đã được em cấp phép để có thể toàn quyền yêu thương mái tóc ấy thoải mái bất cứ khi nào ta muốn.  
“Ta sẽ nấu nhanh thôi và em sẽ khỏe lại trước khi em kịp hắt hơi tiếng thứ hai. Cứ tin ta.”  
“Em còn có thể tin ai khác ngoài thầy nữa.”  
Em nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ còn ta quay lại với vạc dược của mình.  
Hai giờ sau đó, ta mang lọ dược thành phẩm đến bên ghế sô pha, nhẹ nhàng lay em dậy. Trông em còn đang mơ ngủ mới dễ chịu làm sao.  
“Adelaide!”  
Nghe tiếng, em hé mắt ra rồi vươn tay ra hiệu ta đỡ em ngồi dậy.  
“Đã mấy giờ rồi?”  
“9h20 rồi. Uống xong ta sẽ đưa em về tháp.”  
“Vị những lọ dược này rất lạ, ý em là nó dễ uống hơn rất nhiều so với trong bệnh xá nếu không muốn nói là rất ngon.”  
“Ta làm riêng cho em. Đừng đến bệnh xá nữa.”  
Em vỗ nhẹ lên bàn tay ta rồi nắm lấy nó.  
“Thầy thật…”  
“Ủy mị?”  
“Không. Ngọt ngào.”  
“Chắc chỉ có em mới thấy thế.”  
“Vì thầy chỉ cho mỗi mình em thấy thế.”  
“Em đúng. Bất kì đứa học trò nào khác dám to gan dùng từ “ngọt ngào” với ta, ta sẽ cho điểm số nhà bọn chúng trơ đáy.”  
Em bật cười.  
“Thế còn…những người khác?”  
Ta cúi đầu nhìn bàn tay chúng ta đan vào nhau.  
“Ta….Đã từng có một người. Khi bọn ta còn nhỏ.”  
“Cô ấy hẳn rất hạnh phúc.”  
“Bất hạnh thì đúng hơn. Mọi thứ liên quan đến ta đều bất hạnh, Adelaide.”  
“Em không.”  
“Chưa thì đúng hơn nhưng ta vẫn mong em là ngoại lệ.”  
“Em đoán có liên quan đến Potter.”  
Ta ngước mắt lên nhìn vào em. Ta không nghĩ em lại đoán ra dễ dàng như vậy.  
“Em không ngốc, Severus! Thầy biết mà. Thầy bảo vệ Potter dù cho rõ ràng là thầy chẳng ưa gì cậu ta. Nhân tiện thì em có thể hiểu được lí do vì sao thầy lại không ưa cậu ta. Em cũng không thích cậu ta. Nhưng lí do không ưa của thầy rõ là đến từ một nguyên nhân sâu xa hơn em rất nhiều mà em đã từng đoán có thể do cha hoặc mẹ cậu ta gây nên. Thầy không thích nhưng thầy vẫn âm thầm bảo vệ cậu ta chứng tỏ thầy vừa ghét vừa yêu cậu ta cùng lúc. Nhưng em chưa chắc mảng “yêu” của thầy thuộc về đối tượng nào. Và vừa rồi thầy không phản đối em dùng từ “cô ấy” cho người bạn thuở nhỏ vậy nên rõ là thầy yêu mẹ Potter và đồng thời hận cha cậu ta. Nhưng em không nghĩ thầy là dạng người thù oán kiểu đó – kiểu người mình yêu kết hôn cùng người khác ấy mà, nên rõ là cha cậu ta đã từng gây cho thầy chuyện gì đó mà em cho rằng hẳn nó phải rất tồi tệ thì thầy mới trở nên như thế.”  
Ta chỉ biết im lặng.  
“Thầy đã làm quá đủ rồi. Đừng dằn vặt bản thân nữa.”  
“Ta…đã giết họ.” – giọng ta nghẹn lại.  
“Thầy không.”  
“Ta đã. Nếu không vì ta…”  
“Nếu em không nhầm thì thầy chỉ nói lời tiên tri. Ông ta mới là kẻ đã giết họ.”  
Ta sững sờ nhìn vào em. Làm thế nào mà…  
“Như em đã nói, Severus. Em không phải những kẻ ngốc ngoài kia. Thầy chỉ lạc lối. Và vâng, em biết thầy từng là Tử Thần Thực Tử nhưng giờ thầy đang đứng về phía cụ Dumbledore làm gián điệp. Dấu hiệu trên tay thầy và việc thầy phải thường xuyên rời trường vào những lúc oái oăm nhưng cụ Dumbledore không hề có bất kì động thái gì về việc này đã đủ để chứng minh điều đó. Và dựa trên thái độ của thầy với Longbottom, cùng hoàn cảnh của cậu ta và Potter, hẳn đã có chuyện gì đó xảy ra có mối liên kết giữa hai gia đình nhà họ mà rõ ràng chỉ có ngày sinh của hai cậu ta là gần nhau, ngoài ra chẳng còn gì và chuyện ông ta giết gia đình Potter khiến thầy cắn rứt, đó chỉ có thể là lời Tiên tri và nó chắc chắn do thầy nói ra.”  
Ta lại im lặng. Ta siết lấy bàn tay em chặt hơn ngăn không để nước mắt mình rơi xuống, ta không muốn thứ nước mắt tội lỗi của mình thấm ướt áo em.  
“Thầy đang làm em đau đấy, Severus.”  
Ta vội nới lỏng tay mình ra nhưng vẫn lưu luyến không muốn rời đi. Em đang chơi đùa với từng ngón tay ta rồi hướng lên ngày một cao hơn, ta đã định rút tay về nhưng em đã nắm lấy cổ tay ta, bên dưới ống tay áo và ve vuốt vùng da chai sần vì dấu hiệu hắc ám hành hạ bao năm tháng. Ta chưa bao giờ để em nhìn thấy nó nhưng ta biết rằng em biết nó vẫn luôn ở đấy.  
“Đừng sợ!”  
Giờ thì ngoài em, ta chẳng còn gì để lo sợ nữa rồi. Em đã biết. Ta cảm thấy như trút được gánh nặng, như được đỡ đần, được bảo bọc, yêu thương. Em không lợi dụng ta như cách Dumbledore vẫn đã và đang làm bằng những thủ đoạn ẩn giấu bên dưới vỏ bọc chính nghĩa từ sau cái chết của Lily. Hay Voldemort luôn áp bạo lực, sử dụng chúng ta như những con tốt thí.  
Còn em, chỉ đơn thuần là yêu ta. Điều đó khiến em còn đáng sợ hơn cả Voldemort và Dumbledore.  
Em nắm giữ trái tim ta – thứ mà ta vốn cho rằng đã được chôn xuống mồ sâu cùng Lily từ lâu.  
“Ta không còn sợ nữa rồi. Giờ ta chỉ còn sợ mỗi một thứ.”  
Em bật cười thành tiếng. Giọng em vẫn còn nghèn nghẹn do cơn cảm cúm. Đoạn em cúi người mò mẫm dưới chân ghế sô pha.  
“Em buồn ngủ rồi, Severus!”  
“Để ta mang giày đến cho em.”  
Ta đưa em về tháp Ravenclaw. Bọn ta gặp viện trưởng của em trên đường về, thầy ấy thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi thấy em đi cùng ta. Có lẽ đã quá giờ giới nghiêm.  
“Tôi hy vọng con bé không làm phiền đến bữa tối của thầy.” – ta nhận ra giáo sư Flitwich đang nhấp nhổm không yên, không phải vì ta đi cùng em mà thầy ấy lo rằng ta vừa bắt được em đi lượn đêm sau giờ giới nghiêm, điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc điểm số của Ravenclaw sẽ tiêu hao đi đáng kể nếu xét theo tính cách khó chiều của ta.  
“Tôi xin lỗi vì đã mượn học viên nhà thầy quá lâu. Tôi có việc cần nhờ tới trò ấy cho môn Độc Dược ngày mai. Gặp được thầy ở đây rồi thì nhờ thầy đưa trò ấy về giúp tôi.”  
“Cám ơn trò đã đến, trò Darlington.”  
“Không có gì, thưa giáo sư.”  
Em nhoẻn miệng cười ranh mãnh với ta, tay cố tình lén lút đưa lên cổ vén lại cái khăn choàng đã từng là của ta, thứ mà ta ngờ rằng giờ đây đã nghiễm nhiên trở thành của em.  
Mà thật ra ta cũng không hề có ý định đòi lại.  
Ta cười nhìn theo bóng hai thầy trò họ khuất xa tầm mắt với bàn tay em vẫn chắp sau lưng, điệu bộ hệt như ta mỗi khi thảnh thơi đi tuần đêm.  
……….  
Hogwarts năm nay sẽ đông đúc hơn mọi khi do có thêm sự hiện diện của cuộc thi đấu Tam Pháp Thuật. Những ứng cử viên sáng giá nhất của Beauxbatons và Dumstrang sẽ đến đây cùng Hiệu Trưởng trường họ đồng nghĩa với việc ta phải chịu đựng thêm nhiều sự ngu ngốc không cần thiết, sự hiện diện không được chào đón, phải tăng cường bảo vệ Harry Potter vì thằng nhóc thể nào cũng bị dây dưa vào hằng hà những mối nguy khó mà tưởng nổi và tệ hơn hết, bọn ta có thể sẽ khó gặp nhau hơn.  
Nhưng có vẻ như em không cho là vậy.  
Em vẫn đều đặn tới hầm, ai có hỏi em đều bảo đến đấy cấm túc, tự nhiên như đang ở phòng mình nơi tháp Ravenclaw, làm bài tập, giúp ta chuẩn bị nguyên liệu độc dược, đọc sách của ta kèm theo háng tá câu hỏi, uống trà của ta cùng hàng loạt những thứ “của ta” khác nữa. Dù không nói ra, nhưng ta tự cảm thấy yên tâm phần nào vì em có vẻ như không màng tới chuyện trường đang xuất hiện thêm rất nhiều gương mặt tuấn tú từ những chàng trai đến từ phương Bắc xa xôi.  
“Thầy biết đấy, về cái trường Dumstrang.”  
Rồi, chuyện ta lo sợ cuối cùng cũng xảy ra. Ta ngưng bút, hé mắt lên nhìn em .  
“Họ có vẻ như, liệu em dùng từ có đúng không nhỉ, ngốc nghếch thế nào ấy.”  
Ta thở hắt ra một hơi trong vòng bí mật. Hóa ra thứ em nhận thấy không phải là vẻ đẹp mã xuẩn ngốc kia.  
“Họ không hề đẹp như cái cách mà mọi nữ sinh trong trường vẫn đang bàn tán. Sáng nay, chị Patil đã chỉ cho em cái người tên là gì ấy nhỉ. Viktor Krum. Và bảo em rằng anh ta rất nổi tiếng và đẹp trai. Thật ra em cũng chẳng biết họ đẹp ở điểm nào nữa. Nhưng em không cho là vậy.”  
Ta thật sự muốn phạt cô Green cấm túc đến hết đời cùng một đám sên cần lấy nhớt vì đã dám chỉ trỏ lung tung cho Adelaide.  
Đoạn em ngồi xuống thảm, duỗi thẳng chân ra như khi em vẫn làm bài tập, khẽ nghiêng đầu, chống cằm nhìn vào ta.  
“Em luôn thích những nét đẹp cổ điển và trông phải La Mã một chút nhưng nhất định phải kèm theo một trí tuệ phi thường bên dưới vỏ bọc đẹp mã kia.”  
Đoạn em cười thật tươi khi nhìn thấy ta đỏ mặt. Chết tiệt.  
“Rõ là họ thật ngốc. Ai đời lại thiết kế một chiếc thuyền vốn mang kết cấu chuyên dùng đi trên mặt nước để lặn mãi như thế chứ. Cứ chìm dưới nước mãi thế chẳng khác nào muốn tiêu hủy nội thất cùng lớp ván thuyền. Hôm trước em đã nhìn thấy lớp ván ấy bong tróc cả ra và bám rêu loang lổ. Lẽ nào họ không biết dùng bùa bảo quản. Việc đó chỉ càng thể hiện rõ rằng não họ không tốt. Lẽ ra họ nên thiết kế một chiếc tàu ngầm bằng sắt thép thì hơn.”  
“Thầy không hỏi “tàu ngầm” là gì sao?”  
“Cha ta vốn là một Muggle và ta lớn lên trong cái thế giới đó. Dĩ nhiên ta biết tàu ngầm là gì.”  
“Vậy thầy thấy sao?”  
“Ta cho rằng em thật khác thường. Em luôn nhìn thấy những thứ mà thường chẳng ai thấy.”  
“Nhưng thầy thấy.”  
“Ta là đàn ông.”  
“Em chẳng thấy có vấn đề gì ở đây cả.”  
“Đôi khi ta thắc mắc rằng không biết em có nhìn nhận ta như một người đàn ông hay không.”  
Đoạn em lườm mắt nhìn ta.  
“Giờ thì nói ta nghe trọng tâm xem. Em thật sự muốn nói gì với ta về trường Dumstrang?”  
“Ông ta.”  
Mày em nhíu lại dò xét cứ như em đang thật sự nhìn vào Karkaroff.  
“Thầy cần cẩn thận. Em cảm giác con người này không ổn. Cứ như ông ta đến đây chỉ vì thầy chứ không phải cuộc thi.”  
“Ta biết. Ta sẽ cẩn thận.”  
“Vì em.”  
“Vì em.”  
Dạo này đó dường như trở thành một lời thề bất khả bội giữa bọn ta. Chỉ hai từ đơn giản nhưng ẩn chứa một sức mạnh to lớn giúp ta vững tin. Và ta cho rằng mình chẳng có lí do gì để phá hủy nó. Nếu trước đây những lá thư của Lily là lí do để ta mãi thổn thức vì những tháng ngày trong quá khứ và những “giá như” mà ta biết mình chẳng bao giờ có thể đổi thay thì giờ đây lời thề với Adelaide lại truyền cho ta nguồn sống mạnh mẽ hơn bất cứ thứ gì trong đời. Lần đầu trong đời ta thấy quý trọng mạng sống của chính mình và nhận ra tầm quan trọng của nó đối với một người khác.  
Em đến đặt cốc cacao đá trước mặt ta, một cốc khác đang được em cầm trên tay. Em thả vào đấy một nắm đầy những viên chocolate đen. Sau khi biết ta cũng muốn có một ít, em lại dùng chiếc thìa vớt chúng sang cho ta. Tất cả đều bằng thủ công. Đôi khi sự hiện diện của em khiến ta quên mất bọn ta là phù thủy và tất cả những gì chúng ta cần là gọi một con gia tinh hoặc đơn giản chỉ là vẫy đũa phép của chính mình.  
‘Nó sẽ giúp tâm trạng thầy khá hơn’  
Em đã nói với ta như thế vào năm nhất. Đó là lần đầu tiên ta ăn chocolate và ta vẫn ăn nó đều đặn mỗi khi có em. Chẳng biết từ khi nào mà thứ thực phẩm mà ta vốn hay cho là chỉ dùng cho những kẻ nhu nhược khoái chơi trội lại có mặt trong mọi bữa trà chiều của ta. Đúng là tâm trạng ta có khá hơn thật nhưng ta không chắc đấy là do chúng hay do có em xung quanh.  
Chợt ta nhận ra mình đang yêu em đến vô vọng.  
Không, ta cho rằng mình vừa dùng từ sai. Ta không hề vô vọng trong chuyện tình này.  
Đúng hơn, ta đang yêu em đến không thể cứu vãn được nữa.  
“Adelaide!”  
“Humh”  
“Em có biết khiêu vũ không?”  
“Em chưa biết nhưng nếu có “thầy giỏi” dạy chắc em cũng sẽ học khá như thuật Bế quan thôi.”  
“Chắc chắn vậy.”  
“Em đoán cuộc đi đấu Tam Pháp Thuật sẽ diễn ra vũ hội?”  
“Đúng vậy, sau bài thi thứ nhất.”  
“Và em đoán giáo sư Snape muốn đảm bảo rằng em đây được dạy dỗ đúng cách trong bộ môn đầy tính nghệ thuật này?”  
“Đúng vậy, và ta không cho rằng viện trưởng nhà em có đủ điều kiện để hướng dẫn cá nhân tận tình như ta và ta cũng không muốn ông ấy hay bất cứ tên nhãi nào chạm vào em trong buổi tập luyện chung. Ta cũng không thể đảm bảo rằng bàn tay bọn chúng được đặt đúng chỗ như ta đảm bảo về bàn tay của chính mình.”  
“Slytherin!”  
“Cám ơn đã quá khen. Chiếm hữu là bản chất tốt đẹp nhất của ta.”  
“Nhưng thầy quên em chỉ có thể đơn giản là không tham gia sự kiện đó là xong.”  
“Em đúng. Nhưng ta không…khuyến khích em từ bỏ các sự kiện mang tính chất xã giao như vậy. Nếu em hiểu ý ta.”  
“Em sẽ không nỡ từ chối một lời mời khiêu vũ từ thầy đâu.”  
Và bọn ta bắt đầu vào ngay tối hôm sau đó với cửa hầm và lò sưởi được khóa, và bùa cách âm được ếm khắp nơi. Tiếng nhạc vang lên. Ta từ tốn tiến về phía em.  
“Điều lịch sự tối thiểu, một quý ông cần phải hỏi quý cô mà anh ta muốn mời liệu có sẵn lòng khiêu vũ cùng anh không. Vậy nên…”  
Ta cúi đầu chào em.  
“Em có chấp nhận lời mời từ ta không?”  
“Dĩ nhiên rồi, thưa quý ông.”  
Em nhoẻn miệng cười trước cung cách của ta rồi đặt tay em vào lòng bàn tay ta, tay kia vịn hờ lên vai ta, tay còn lại của ta đặt trên thắt lưng em.  
“Em thật thấp, Adelaide!”  
“Đó không phải là lời một quý ông sẽ nói đâu thưa ngài.”  
“Ta xin lỗi. Ta sẽ cư xử đúng mực hơn. Đặc biệt với đôi tay mình.”  
“Giờ thì…nếu người nam của em là một người giỏi khiêu vũ như ta chẳng hạn, em chỉ việc bước theo anh ta, để anh ta dìu em, nhiệm vụ của em chỉ là hãy cứ nên thơ như một làn gió, đừng lo những chuyện khác, anh ta sẽ đỡ lấy em.”  
Có thể em không nhận ra nhưng thật ra em đã khiêu vũ cùng ta được một lúc rồi. Em đã thực hiện đúng nhiệm vụ của mình, duy đôi chân có hơi luống cuống.  
“Còn nếu…bạn nhảy của em không giỏi như thầy thì sao?”  
“Sẽ không có chuyện đó, ta sẽ không để một kẻ tồi tệ như thế có cơ hội nắm tay em.”  
“Thầy sẽ hướng dẫn Slytherin như thế này sao?”  
“Slytherin không cần ta hướng dẫn, Adelaide. Bọn trẻ đã biết những chuyện này từ khi mới biết đi.”  
“Ối, xin lỗi.”  
Em vừa giẫm vào chân ta.  
“Đứng trên chân ta, Adelaide!”  
“Ta có được phép để đôi tay mình vô phép một chút không?”  
Đoạn ta vòng cánh tay ra phía sau lưng em, giữ em đứng vững trong vòng tay ta.  
“Giờ thì ta sẽ bước đi, và em sẽ cảm nhận thấy từng chuyển động. Hãy ghi nhớ nó. Tạo thành quán tính của riêng em. Thật ra môn này chẳng có bí mật gì cả, tất cả chỉ do luyện tập, cũng giống như những bộ môn khác mà thôi.”  
“Ý thầy là thầy đã lợi dụng việc này chỉ để ôm em?”  
“Đúng vậy.”  
“Slytherin!”  
“Thật dễ chịu khi có em ở đây thế này. Tất cả những gì em cần là dành ra vài phút mỗi ngày để tập luyện. Em sẽ thành thục nhanh thôi.”  
“Tất cả những gì thầy cần là em dành ra vài tiếng mỗi ngày để tập luyện với thầy thì đúng hơn.”  
“Ta không nỡ để em phải khiêu vũ đến vài tiếng mỗi ngày đâu.”  
Em cười nghịch ngợm trong lòng ta và ta chợt nhận ra em khiến ta cảm thấy mình còn rất trẻ và còn cả một tương lai phía trước.  
Chỉ một tuần sau, Adelaide yêu dấu đã có thể di chuyển thành thục trên đôi giày cao gót và không còn giẫm vào chân ta. Ta phải thừa nhận đôi giày của em thật đáng ngại. Ta không ngại chuyện mình sẽ rớt cả ngón chân ra ngoài nếu vô tình bị em giẫm phải hay cái vẻ quyến rũ của một thiếu nữ được thổi hồn rõ nét trên cái kết cấu giày dép nguy hiểm đó, thôi nào, Hogwarts thiếu gì thiếu nữ và ngày nào mà ta chẳng phải thấy chúng diện đôi giày mang đậm tính nữ đó, ta không vì thế mà tâm tư liêu phiêu đâu; vấn đề ở đây chính là chiều cao của em, cái sự việc đáng báo động đó hiện sáng đèn nguy hiểm liên tục trong tâm trí ta mỗi khi em đứng gần, đôi giày đó khiến em gần gũi với ta hơn, mái tóc em, đôi mắt em, đôi môi em, tất cả đều gần ta hơn, ta bắt đầu thấy hối hận về lời đề nghị của mình. Thỉnh thoảng ta lại trở về bàn làm việc ngồi nghỉ ngơi do cơn choáng váng thường xuyên xuất hiện đến mức khiến em bắt đầu lo lắng liệu ta có đang mắc chứng bệnh nào đó hoặc ta đã làm việc quá sức hay không. Ta thường hay cười và khẽ lắc đầu mỗi khi em hỏi han về nó. Lẽ nào ta lại đi nói ra nguồn cơn gây choáng váng của mình. Một hôm, em một mực đòi ta phải đến bệnh xá kiểm tra, thế là ta đành chỉ vào nó.  
“Ồ, ồ.”  
Em hết nhìn đôi giày nằm góc phòng rồi nhìn vào ta.  
“Em hiểu rồi.”  
“Đừng hiểu lầm ta.”  
“Rồi sẽ ra sao nếu em lớn lên?”  
“Khi đó ta đã dần quen với nó. Còn đôi giày, nó quá đột ngột.”  
“Nhưng hôm đấy, em mang nó nhé!”  
“Ừ.”  
“Đừng làm rơi em nhé!”  
“Sẽ không.”  
Và ta đã thực hiện lời hứa của mình, dù cho đoạn cuối em có trượt đi đôi chút trên đôi giày của mình nhưng ta có thể đảm bảo, một khi ta còn nơi đó và ta sẽ luôn ở đó khi nào ta còn sống, ta sẽ không để em phải rơi, càng không bao giờ để em phải rơi trong đơn độc.  
……….  
Thằng nhóc Potter ngày càng thể hiện rõ năng khiếu của nó trong việc thu hút rắc rối và những việc không tưởng. Ai mà tưởng tượng nổi thi đấu Tam Pháp Thuật bỗng nhiên lại có thể xuất hiện thêm thí sinh thứ tư. Từ tận bàn ăn dành cho giáo viên, ta vẫn có thể nhìn thấy nét mặt Adelaide đanh lại trong đêm tối khi chiếc cốc lửa thổi ra tên thí sinh thứ tư và ta biết, cũng như ta, em biết tên người nào đang được viết trong mảnh giấy da. Không phải em đố kị, gương mặt em chỉ biểu thị sự chán ghét khi em biết rồi đây ta lại phải hao tâm tổn sức âm thầm bảo vệ thằng nhóc. Ánh mắt em di chuyển sang Alastor Moody, Karkaroff rồi đến ta. Ánh nhìn em dịu đi khi bắt gặp ánh mắt ta nhưng nó vẫn trống rỗng.  
Bế Quan Bí Thuật.  
Gần đây, chỉ trừ những lúc bên ta, em luôn Bế Quan trí não mình gần như mọi lúc. Em không tin tưởng Dumbledore. Ta biết thế nhưng có vẻ như em còn chán ghét cả Moody Mắt Điên.  
Em đã phàn nàn với ta chuyện Mắt Điên sử dụng Lời nguyền không thể tha thứ trong lớp Phòng Chống Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám.  
“Ông ta có vẻ giống như một Pháp Sư Hắc Ám nhiều hơn một nhà giáo.”  
“Moody là một Thần Sáng, Adelaide.”  
“Thần Sáng hay không cũng không nên sử dụng Crucio trên con nhện như thế. Ông ta sẽ tạo ra di chứng tâm thần cho Longbottom.”  
“Em nói phải.”  
“Nhân tiện thì em không tin ông ta.”  
“Em có lí do để làm vậy?”  
“Ông ta hay gây sự vô cớ với thầy.”  
“Không hẳn là vô cớ. Ông ta đúng. Ta là Tử Thần Thực Tử.”  
“Từng.”  
“Moody là Thần Sáng. Ông ta có lí do để gây hấn với ta.”  
“Hôm trước em còn thấy ông ta biến Malfoy thành chồn.”  
“Em nói sao? Chồn? Trước mặt mọi người?”  
“Giáo sư McGonagall đến kịp để biến Malfoy trở lại.”  
“Ta không nghe Draco nói gì về chuyện này.”  
“Nhà Slytherin luôn bị đối xử tồi tệ. Em biết Malfoy đã gây chuyện với Potter trước nhưng ông ta không được phép làm thế. Mọi người luôn thiên vị Gryffindor.”  
Em nhăn mặt như thể vừa ăn phải một lát chanh.  
“Đôi khi ta không biết liệu mũ phân loại có mang em đến đúng Nhà hay chưa nữa.”  
“Có những người như Malfoy và Potter thì phải có những người như em để cân bằng vũ trụ. Thầy không nghĩ vậy sao?”  
Em luôn đúng. Ta không hiểu vì sao nhưng em có vẻ như luôn đúng trong mọi chuyện. Suy nghĩ của em già giặn hơn tuổi đời thật rất nhiều. Có những lúc em im lặng đến đáng ngại. Như khi ta vô tình nhắc đến Lily vào cái ngày con rồng của Potter dứt đứt dây xích một cách hy hữu hùng hổ bay về phía khán đài đầy học viên nhà Ravenclaw hôm bài thi đầu tiên, ta đã quên mất thói thận trọng thường trực mà phóng ngay một bùa bảo vệ cấp cao về phía em từ bên đây khán đài. Cũng may lúc ấy mọi người đang quá hoảng loạn chẳng ai màng chú ý tới, nhưng ta không chắc lắm về Dumbledore. Ông ấy luôn nhìn thấy những thứ mà người thường chẳng khi nào thấy. Cũng như em.  
Chân em rách một đường khá dài và đang bắt đầu rỉ máu do bị xô đẩy dẫn đến té vào hàng ghế trên khán đài. Em đã muốn giấu ta để có thể yên lặng mà quay về ký túc tự chữa trị nhưng ta đã bắt gặp đôi chân khập khiễng ấy trên đường về.  
“Đừng, Severus. Em có thể tự lo chuyện cỏn con này.”  
“Em có ta để làm gì?”  
Ta đỡ em ngồi lên ghế còn bản thân thì ngồi xuống bên dưới xem xét vết rách từ đầu gối đổ xuống mắt cá chân. Tim ta chợt nhói đau khi thấy máu đang rỉ ra từ thấy. Ta mang đến vài lọ dược để xoa vào vết thương cho em. Đôi chân này không nên có bất kì vết sẹo nào. Với tư cách là một Bậc Thầy Độc Dược, ta không cho phép điều đó.  
“Em gợi cho thầy nhớ đến ai phải không?”  
Ta ngước mắt lên nhìn em trong phút chốc rồi nhanh chóng quay lại với chỗ thuốc còn dang dở.  
“Lily. Một người bạn thuở bé của ta. Tính cách em bình ổn khá giống cô ấy. Nhưng cứ tin ở ta, ngoài việc đó ra em chẳng có nét gì của cô ấy hết.”  
“Phải rồi, mẹ Potter. Làm sao mà em có thể quên được thế nhỉ.”  
Lỗi của ta. Từ hôm em biết chuyện thời tấm bé của ta và chuyện ta đã đứng suốt đêm ngoài tháp Gryffindor để xin lỗi Lily nhưng cô ấy nhất quyết không tha thứ, em đã không nói nửa lời. Ta biết em hận Potter, em thậm chí còn ghét Lily nhiều hơn mặc cho ta luôn giải thích rằng đấy là do ta đã vô tình trong cơn tức giận gọi cô ấy là “máu bùn” và ta đáng bị trừng phạt như vậy. Nhưng rõ là cũng như ta, một khi đã có hiềm khích với bất kì ai, em sẽ không bỏ qua dù cho đối tượng có đáng thương đến đâu. Em với Lily hiện tại hệt như ta với James Potter ngày trước. Ta không có quyền gì phán xét em bởi ta biết cũng như ta sẽ không đời nào tha thứ cho Potter, em sẽ không bao giờ bỏ qua cho Lily.  
“Ta vẫn đợi câu trả lời từ em.”  
“Về?”  
“Em có ta để làm gì?”  
Em thẫn mặt ra nhìn ta, khẽ lắc đầu.  
“Để yêu em.”  
……….  
Hắn ta đã trở lại, đồng nghĩa với công việc gián điệp của ta càng trở nên nguy hiểm hơn. Gương mặt em ngày một tiều tụy hơn. Từ sau ngày ta trở về với tình trạng vẫn còn lưu lại dư chấn của lời nguyền tra tấn, em đã không hề nở một nụ cười nào sau đó nữa. Ngoài chăm sóc ta, em hầu như ở bên vạc dược suốt ngày. Em đang đẩy nhanh tiến độ nghiên cứu gì đó mà ta không cách nào hỏi ra từ hồi năm ba. Em có thái độ thù hằn nhóm của thằng nhóc Potter rõ rệt. Em cho rằng ta không nhận ra nhưng chuyện đó rõ ràng đến mức đáng báo động. Ta lo sợ rằng một ngày nào đó lỡ như ta có mệnh hệ gì, em sẽ đến gây bất trắc cho Potter và ta thề rằng thằng nhóc đó nên biết sợ, khi đấy sẽ không còn ta ở đó để mà can thiệp nữa. Adelaide không còn người thân, em chỉ có ta và em cực kì thông minh, cũng như con bé Granger nhưng nơi em còn tồn tại cả sự nguy hiểm, tính em vốn cực đoan, ta lo rằng Potter sẽ chẳng có cơ hội để được chết dưới tay Voldemort một khi ta gặp bất trắc. Và một số người khác có liên quan, em sẽ gây ra rất nhiều khó khăn một khi em không thể ra tay được với tất cả họ. Và đúng vậy, ta đang nói về Dumbledore và Voldemort.  
Ta thậm chí còn biết điều gì sẽ xảy ra sau đó.  
Vậy nên đó là thứ ta luôn cố tránh. Ta phải sống.  
Vì em.  
Và ta phát hiện ra thứ khiến em tập trung bên vạc dược bấy lâu nay vào một lần tình cờ. Viện trưởng của em đến tìm ta và hỏi về thứ mà ta đang nhờ em trợ giúp, ông ấy ngạc nhiên vì em đã đến gặp để xin chữ kí của ông chứ không phải ta về việc được phép xem xét những quyển sách tại khu vực cấm trong thư viện trường.  
“Và cô bé hỏi tôi về lịch sử của một số chuyện kì lạ, thầy Snape ạ. Bùa chú và cả công dụng của một số thứ mà tôi nghĩ rằng cô bé nên hỏi đích thân thầy vẫn tốt hơn vì dù sao đấy cũng là chuyên môn của thầy, không phải sao.”  
Nicholas Flamel, hòn đá phù thủy, viên đá phục sinh, rừng Albania, truyền thuyết thanh gươm Gryffindor, tử xà Basillisk, máu kỳ lân.  
Đóa hoa Campion của ta. Em đang âm mưu chuyện gì thế này.  
Sau một đêm hỏi chuyện cùng em, cuối cùng ta cũng đã biết nguyên nhân vì sao trong vạc dược năm đấy lại có nọc rắn. Em thật sự đang nghiên cứu về một loại dược có thể cầm chân thần chết như em từng trả lời ta. Một loại dược có thể giải được tất cả chất độc, mang người chết quay về.  
“Nó bị nguyền rủa, luôn luôn có cái giá kèm theo, em không biết hay sao?”  
“Em biết.”  
“Thế mà em vẫn làm.”  
Ta tức giận thật sự. Cái giá quá lớn. Ta không thể làm thế với em. Ta sợ đến mức chỉ biết giữ chặt em trong lòng. Em khóc nức nở trên vai ta. Đây là lần đầu tiên sau cái ngày ấy em bộc lộ cảm xúc thật sự của mình. Em xiết chặt lấy ta như vòng thít của những con rắn.  
“THẾ EM CÒN BIẾT LÀM GÌ NỮA ĐÂY? EM KHÔNG THỂ BẢO THẦY HÃY THÔI ĐI, THÔI NGAY CÁI TRÒ GIÁN ĐIỆP CỦA THẦY. EM KHÔNG THỂ BẮT THẦY BỎ LẠI TẤT CẢ VÀ CÙNG NHAU TRỐN ĐI. EM KHÔNG THỂ ÉP THẦY BỎ MẶC CẬU TA. EM PHẢI LÀM GÌ ĐÂY? CHỜ ĐẾN NGÀY THẦY CHẾT HAY SAO? EM KHÔNG LÀM ĐƯỢC.”  
Em gào lên trong cơn nức nở bên tai ta. Ta vuốt lưng em trong cơn điên cuồng hòng xoa dịu sự đau đớn trong em hay trong ta, ta không rõ, ta vốn không còn minh mẫn nữa rồi. Ta không thể sáng suốt mỗi khi bên em. Ta như muốn điên lên với ý nghĩ đó. Tại sao ta lại không làm thế? Làm theo những gì em nói. Thế giới có chết hết thì có can sự gì đến ta. Miễn em còn sống, như thế chẳng phải quá đủ rồi hay sao. Hay ta cứ bỏ đi với em? Để mặc tất cả. Nhưng còn món nợ với Lily, lời hứa với cụ Dumbledore? Dẫu bọn ta có sống sót bằng cách đó, liệu bọn ta có yên ổn với lương tâm mình suốt phần đời còn lại hay không?  
Đầu óc ta quay cuồng với hàng tấn suy nghĩ. Ta không hề nhận ra em đã im ắng khá lâu. Em không còn khóc nữa, chỉ im lặng gối đầu trên vai ta, vòng tay em đã nới lỏng ra và đang ve vuốt lấy tấm lưng căng cứng của ta.  
“Cái giá cho nó chẳng là gì cả Severus. Dù gì nếu thầy chết, rồi em cũng sẽ theo thầy. Nếu thầy sống lại, em chỉ việc chia đôi tuổi thọ cho thầy. Rồi chúng ta sẽ được chết cùng nhau. Điều đó chẳng phải hạnh phúc hơn hay sao. Vòng đời phù thủy rất dài. Nhưng liệu có ý nghĩa gì nếu thầy không ở đó.”  
“Adelaide!”  
“Tốt nhất là thầy đừng làm trò gì dại dột. Không thì em không đảm bảo mình sẽ không gây ra chuyện gì đâu. Vì em, Severus. Thầy phải sống vì em.”  
“Vì em.”  
Nhưng đấy chỉ là kế nghi binh của ta. Ta không thể để em làm thế. Ta tìm cách tiếp cận công thức của em, và quả thật, chỉ khi được tận mắt nhìn thấy nó mới biết trí tuệ của em tuyệt diệu đến độ nào. Nguyên liệu và phương thức cực kì phức tạp. Một kẻ như ta còn chưa chắc có thể đảm đương nổi huống gì chỉ là một học viên năm thứ năm. Chưa kể em đã bắt đầu hoàn thiện nó từ khi chỉ mới năm ba. Em đã nghĩ đến tình huống xấu nhất và cách khắc phục nó dù khi ấy vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ. Em đã nghĩ đến cái chết của ta. Ta thật không dám mường tượng còn thứ phi thường nào khác đang tồn tại bên trong bộ não ấy. Ta đã quá vô tâm, ta chỉ mải nghĩ đến đại cuộc, nghĩ đến vận mệnh của Potter mà quên mất thế giới thật sự của ta chỉ có em. Trong khi ta mải đi giải quyết những trò phá luật của Potter và hậu hoạn cho những phút giây yếu lòng của Dumbledore thì em đã ở đó tìm cách cướp ta về từ tay tử thần. Nhật ký của em ghi chú đầy những điều em đã hỏi ta trước kia, những thứ ta luôn nghĩ chỉ để phục vụ cho việc học hay thỏa mãn tính hiếu kì từ em. Nhưng rõ là không chỉ vậy, ta thậm chí còn thấy từ “không ngải cứu” được viết rất lớn màu đỏ hòng tăng thêm tính quan trọng cho thông tin. Em đã rất cẩn thận không đề tên bất kì ai vào đấy, kể cả em và cả nội dung của thứ mà em đang đề cập trong đó. Ai vô tình hay cố ý nhìn vào chỉ nghĩ đây là quyển sổ ghi chú thông thường cho môn học mà thôi. Chưa kể đến bùa che giấu dành riêng cho những kẻ tọc mạch nguy hiểm và bùa giúp thay đổi nét chữ.  
Đó mới đích thực là cô gái của ta.  
Người phụ nữ của ta.  
Công thức vẫn chưa được hoàn thiện dù cho hiện tại đã có quá nhiều thứ hắc ám trong này. Ta là người duy nhất em không phòng vệ và ta nghĩ lần này ta sẽ lợi dụng điều đó thật triệt để. Chỉ một Slytherin mới có thể cầm chân được một Slytherin.  
……….  
Ta đã giết cụ Dumbledore, theo yêu cầu từ chính ông ấy và ta đã không về trường đã một tuần nay. Bên Voldemort luôn đòi hỏi phải trong trạng thái cảnh giác cao độ, ông ta có thể sử dụng Chiết Tâm Trí Thuật bất cứ lúc nào và ta không muốn hình ảnh gương mặt em vô tình xuất hiện trước mắt lão ta.  
Ta trở về một tuần sau đó, kiệt quệ hoàn toàn do nỗi đau trong tâm hồn. Ta đã sợ phải đối mặt với Adelaide. Nhưng em đã ở đó, em luôn luôn ở đó, đợi ta sau mỗi lần ta ra đi, như một thói quen, em cần nhìn thấy ta lành lặn trở về. Em vẫn đón lấy ta cứ như chuyện ta giết cụ Dumbledore chẳng là gì trong mắt em. Em khóc khi nhìn thấy gương mặt tiều tụy của ta xuất hiện nơi lò sưởi. Bọn ta đã bên nhau cả đêm hôm ấy, với ta nằm im trong vòng tay em.  
“Severus! Đừng sợ! Không sao cả. Không sao nữa rồi. Có em ở đây.”  
Ta gật đầu nhè nhẹ, vẫn áp tai lên ngực em. Ta cần gì đó để chứng tỏ rằng mình vẫn sống, em vẫn sống và ít ra bọn ta vẫn còn có nhau. Em vuốt ve mái tóc ta dỗ dành, cảm giác an toàn trong ta ùa về hệt như khi còn nhỏ, mẹ ta vẫn thường an ủi ta như thế. Ta đã từng có mẹ, có Lily, có Dumbledore. Nhưng giờ không còn ai nữa. Ngoài em.  
“Em không về ký túc thế này liệu có vấn đề gì không?”  
“Giờ ngoài kia đang loạn lắm. Chẳng ai nhớ đến chuyện này nữa đâu.”  
“Ta chính là nguyên nhân.”  
“Em tin thầy làm vậy là có lí do. Hiện giờ thầy đừng ra ngoài. Cứ để vài hôm nữa đã.”  
“Bọn chúng sắp đến, Adelaide.”  
“Em biết. Nhưng không phải đêm nay. Thầy cứ ngủ đi. Em đã khóa hết tất cả rồi và cả bùa tĩnh âm. Em sẽ trông chừng xung quanh giúp thầy.”  
Và đêm ấy là lần đầu tiên của mọi lần đầu tiên, ta ngủ cạnh ai đó, không Bế quan trí não, không dùng Dược không mộng mị thế nhưng lại không giấc mộng nào đến quấy rối giấc ngủ vốn chập chờn của ta. Đấy cũng là đêm đầu tiên ta được yên giấc trong hơn 30 năm cuộc đời.  
……….  
Ta nghiễm nhiên trở thành Hiệu Trưởng.  
Tam giác vàng Gryffindor đã rời trường.  
Ta cần thực hiện mọi việc theo đúng kế hoạch. Tất cả đã gần như sắp đến hồi kết. Ta trông chừng bọn Tử thần Thực Tử vốn được Voldemort cử vào trường trông chừng bọn nhóc và cũng là giữ bọn trẻ làm con tin nếu chẳng may cha mẹ chúng muốn nổi loạn.  
Thỉnh thoảng, do bản tính tàn bạo, khát máu tiềm tàng, bọn chúng lại lôi đứa nhóc nào đó chỉ vì một lỗi cỏn con ra để trừng phạt hòng răn đe đám còn lại chớ dại mà làm càn. Thường khi có mặt ta, bọn chúng chẳng làm gì vì ta luôn phải kiếm cớ can thiệp kịp thời mà không để gây ra chuyện lùm xùm đáng tiếc. Nhưng ta vẫn nghe bọn trẻ xầm xì ngày càng nhiều về những chuyện diễn ra sau lưng ta. Bọn chúng im bặt mỗi khi ta xuất hiện, trong nỗi sợ chung, thà bị tra tấn bởi mấy tên Tử Thần Thực Tử kia còn hơn phải đối mặt với ta.  
Thế nên khi hai tên tay sai của Voldemort chuẩn bị dùng lời nguyền tra tấn với Adelaide, may mắn làm sao, ta lại có mặt ở đấy.  
“Alecto! Ta phải nói với bọn ngươi bao nhiêu lần nữa đây. Amycus! Ta nghĩ ngươi hẳn phải thông minh hơn người anh em của ngươi chứ. Sao bọn ngươi không chịu hiểu, Chúa Tể đã tin tưởng giao bọn ngươi đến đây để thu phục bọn nhóc này để chúng hiểu ra Ngài cao thượng và vĩ đại đến nhường nào, hòng thu nhập chúng và cả gia đình chúng vào hàng ngũ dự bị cho chúng ta. Thái độ hiện tại của các ngươi là ý gì? Các ngươi muốn đội ngũ của Chúa Tể bị tiêu hao lực lượng hay sao. Hay các ngươi có cần ta báo cáo lại với Ngài rằng những thuộc hạ mà Ngài đã tin yêu gửi đến Hogwarts đã bị thoái hóa trí tuệ đến nhường nào rồi không?”  
Thật nực cười làm sao, bọn chúng lại luôn nghe theo những điều nhăng cuội mà ta nói ra. Ta thậm chí còn có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười giòn tan trong tâm trí Adelaide.  
“Cô Darlington! Giờ thì mời cô vui lòng đến phòng Hiệu Trưởng dùng ít trà cùng ta.”  
Anh em nhà Carrow cười ngạo nghễ khi thấy ta đích thân ra tay trừng phạt bọn nhóc láo toét này. Như ta đã trình bày, trong mắt tất cả, ta chính là kẻ nguy hiểm nhất ở đây, vậy nên ngay cả Alecto và Amycus cũng phải dè chừng mỗi khi ta gọi chúng đến căn phòng để uống trà. Bọn trẻ bên dưới thì không cần phải nói, ta lo rằng chúng sẽ tắt thở vì sợ.  
Em lặng lẽ đi sau ta. Bọn ta không hé nửa lời. Giờ đây Hogwarts có tai mắt khắp nơi. Nhờ ơn những vị Hiệu Trưởng đời trước đã gia cố bùa chú qua nhiều thế hệ mà giờ đây, cả trường chỉ còn mỗi văn phòng Hiệu Trưởng được xếp vào nhóm thuộc diện an toàn.  
Cánh cửa vừa đóng sầm lại, ta đã gia cố thêm cho nó hàng tá bùa chú bảo vệ và tĩnh âm. Ta xoay sang em phóng thêm hàng loạt bùa kiểm tra vết thương.  
“Em không sao. Chúng chưa làm gì cả.”  
Ta vội đến kiểm tra tay chân, gương mặt em và thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi thấy chúng vẫn lành lặn. Bọn ta ôm nhau trong thinh lặng. Ta mặc kệ những vị Hiệu Trưởng khác trong những bức tranh có đang nhòm ngó gì không.  
“Không. Nghe ta nói đây, Adelaide. Em không được làm gì cả. Bây giờ ngôi trường không còn an toàn nữa, người của hắn ở khắp mọi nơi. Ta không chắc chúng sẽ làm gì sau lưng ta, có thể ta sẽ không có mặt lần sau để tạo lá chắn bảo vệ em và đưa ra một lí do nực cười khác để trì hoãn chúng tra tấn học sinh. Và cũng đừng đến văn phòng nữa, nơi đó không còn an toàn cho em.”  
“Nếu…Hogwarts xảy ra chuyện gì, hãy đến phòng hiệu trưởng, có một chiếc tủ có khả năng mang em ra ngoài khu vực trường học đến với cái tủ còn lại hiện đang được đặt tại một căn nhà khác của ta ở ngoại ô. Hãy cứ rời đi.”  
Vừa nói ta vừa dẫn em đến căn phòng ngầm ẩn sau chiếc gương, nơi cất chứa chiếc tủ bí mật mà ta đang đề cập.  
“Thế còn thầy?”  
“Ta…không thể. Ta xin em. ‘Adelaide’ chính là mật khẩu. Hãy hứa với ta rằng em sẽ rời đi. Ta xin em.”  
Nhưng ta không nghe thấy lời đáp trả từ em.  
……….  
Ta vốn biết rồi ta sẽ phải chết và chắc chắn rằng ta sẽ ra đi trước em. Em luôn có cơ hội sống sót cao hơn ta. Vậy nên khi em bắt đầu bắt ta phải uống dược cùng em mỗi ngày, ta đã không ngại ngần gì. Đúng vậy, bọn ta đã chế tác xong loại dược phi pháp ấy. Công dụng của nó vô cùng đơn giản, cả hai sẽ chia sẻ sinh mệnh của người sống sót còn lại trong trường hợp một trong hai gặp bất trắc. Hoặc ít ra là em nghĩ vậy.  
Ta đã thay đổi công thức. Bằng máu bạch kỳ mã. Dĩ nhiên con bạch kỳ mã này đã tự nguyện cho ta trong một lần cứu nó thoát chết đuối. Bằng không, dù có chết ta cũng không dám để em uống dược có máu cưỡng chế lấy từ chúng, việc đó đồng nghĩa với bị nguyền rủa.  
Ta sẽ không lấy bất cứ gì từ em. Thực ra ta chẳng biết công dụng thật sự của hỗn hợp này. Suy cho cùng, bọn ta chưa có cơ hội thử nghiệm. Nhưng ta cho rằng nó sẽ giải được hầu hết các loại chất độc. Ít nhất ta đã thử nghiệm với chất độc từ Tử Xà. Nhưng nếu cái chết từ những nguyên nhân khác, không có gì là đảm bảo. Ta chủ yếu để em được yên lòng và không nguy hại gì ngay cả khi em phải uống nó mỗi ngày cùng ta. Ta để em biết tất cả, ngoại trừ phần chia sẻ tuổi đời và chết vì những nguyên nhân khác. Điều gì cũng có cái giá của nó.  
Nhưng ta vẫn phải luôn cảnh giác, đấy chỉ là phòng bị cho tình huống xấu nhất, ta cần phải sống. Ta còn muốn ở bên Adelaide ít nhất cho đến khi nào em chán ngán một lão già xấu xí, kệch cỡm và chẳng có gì tốt đẹp.  
Ta vốn luôn nghĩ khoảnh khắc cuối đời sẽ là một mảng màu u tối, đơn độc như hằng hà cái xác bị Voldemort bỏ mặc phía sau. Nhưng khi nó đến sau cú cắn của Nagini, thật sự không tệ lắm, điều cuối cùng ta thấy lại là Adelaide.  
“Hãy nhìn ta.”  
Ta thấy gương mặt bối rối của em sau đó dần chuyển sang hốt hoảng khi nhận ra thuốc dường như không có tác dụng.  
“Không, không thể như thế được.”  
Trông em hoàng loạn đến gần như mất trí. Tim ta đập chậm dần đi. Ta cảm giác em đang cố gắng rót cho ta thứ gì đó nhưng cơ thể ta đã sắp cứng lại. Rồi làn môi em ấm áp ùa vào đôi môi đã bắt đầu lạnh cóng vì cái chết đang ập tới, và một chất lỏng ngọt ngào trôi xuống cổ ta, hệt như dư âm từ những viên chocolate mà bọn ta thường sẻ chia cho nhau.  
“Ông không thể làm thế với em, Severus.”  
……….  
Một tuần sau ta thấy mình tỉnh dậy trong bệnh viện Thánh Mungo với một vài lương y vẫn còn luẩn quẩn xung quanh. Ta nghe thấy tiếng khóc chói tai của ai đó đang tiến tới ta ngày một gần hơn.  
“Lạy Merlin. Ông ấy cuối cùng đã tỉnh. Thầy làm tôi lo đến chết mất Severus.”  
Minerva vẫn không ngừng rơi nước mắt nắm lấy tay ta. Gì đây? Nhìn tình cảnh này thì rõ là phe ta đã giành thắng lợi. Trên cổ ta vẫn còn đang quấn băng. Ồ đúng rồi, Nagini – con rắn chết tiệt đó.  
Đầu ta váng vất.  
Ta nhìn xung quanh, toàn những người bị thương nặng. Tất cả đều đang băng bó khắp người. Ta có thể thấy một mớ tóc đỏ nhà Weasley đang tụ tập ở góc phòng.  
“Chúng ta đã chiến thắng Severus. Potter đã giải oan cho thầy. Duy có điều cái giá phải trả quá đắt. Chúng ta đã hy sinh quá nhiều.”  
Nói rồi Minerva tiếp tục khóc.  
Không, không, đừng nói với ta điều đó.  
“Lúc mọi người tìm thấy tôi, còn nhìn thấy ai khác nữa không?”  
“Tôi không rõ, trò Granger đã đưa thầy đến thẳng đây. Từ lúc đấy đến giờ tôi chưa có cơ hội gặp trò ấy.”  
Ta hỏi các lương y xung quanh, nhưng không ai biết về em. Cuộc chiến đã dẫn đến số bệnh nhân tăng đột biến, bệnh viện vẫn chưa có thời gian thống kê cũng như cập nhật thông tin tình hình bệnh nhân.  
“Tôi cần danh sách học viên của Hogwarts.”  
Để rồi khi giáo sư McGonagall đưa đến, ta đã thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi bùa chú dò tìm giúp xác định tên em vẫn còn tồn tại trên danh sách.  
“Cô có biết cô bé giống hệt tôi hiện đang ở đâu không?”  
“Tôi sẽ kiếm giúp thầy nếu điều đó thật sự cần thiết với thầy.”  
“Cám ơn cô. Nếu cô có gặp Granger hay giáo sư Flitwick, vui lòng mời họ đến gặp tôi càng sớm càng tốt.”  
Ta thật sự không muốn phiền đến các lương y nhưng lòng ta như có lửa đốt. Ta cần gặp em. Ta cần chạm vào em để chắc chắn rằng em vẫn ổn. Để bên em nếu em chưa ổn. Ta muốn em ở trong tầm mắt ta hay hơn nữa là trong vòng tay ta.  
Thần may mắn một lần nữa mỉm cười với ta, giáo sư Flitwick đến thăm ta sau đấy tầm 20 phút với lời nhắn từ cô McGonagall rằng cô sẽ quay lại vào lúc xế chiều.  
“Thầy tỉnh rồi, thật tốt quá. Bọn tôi đã lo lắng biết bao khi không tìm thấy thầy.”  
“Thầy có nhìn thấy trò Darlington không, thưa giáo sư?”  
“Có. Trò ấy được Granger mang đến đây cùng với thầy. Bằng cách nào mà trò Granger có thể xoay sở tài tình như thế thì tôi chịu thôi.”  
“Cùng với tôi? Thế giờ trò ấy đâu?”  
“Darlington? Trò ấy nằm ở tầng thứ ba, trò ấy bị nhẹ hơn thầy nên được xếp ở khu khác. Nếu thầy muốn, tôi sẽ giúp thầy.”  
Ông nhướng mày nhìn vào ta. Chợt ta nhận ra viện trưởng nhà em đã nhận ra chuyện của bọn ta từ rất lâu rồi. Ta nắm lấy tay ông để ông giúp mang ta độn thổ đến khu dưỡng bệnh tầng ba.  
“Trò ấy vẫn chưa tỉnh. Có thể do trò ấy bị trúng độc sau thầy nên cần thêm ít ngày nữa chăng. Dù sao thì thầy cũng chỉ mới tỉnh lại vào cách đây một tiếng thôi không phải sao.”  
“Thầy vui lòng cho tôi biết tình hình cụ thể hơn có được không?”  
“Granger tìm thấy thầy và trò Darlington vào chủ nhật, tức một ngày sau trận chiến. Cùng nhau.”  
Ông ấy nhìn ta như kiểu hai từ “cùng nhau” ấy mang ý nghĩa gì mờ ám lắm không bằng. Xin lỗi nhưng khi ấy ta đang chết, thầy quên rồi sao Filius.  
“Granger mang hai người đến thẳng đây. Mang theo cả lọ dược màu xanh xà cừ trên tay Darlington.”  
Xanh xà cừ? Lạy Merlin, em đã nghĩ gì thế hả? Mặt ta trắng bệch. Ta biết đích xác thứ đó là gì. Em đã từng mang nó ra dọa ta vài lần.  
“Các lương y bảo rằng đấy là thuốc độc.”  
“Tôi biết.”  
“Con bé tiêu cực hệt như thầy, Severus.”  
Ông ấy im lặng hồi lâu.  
“Thầy thì bị rắn cắn. Cực độc. Vết mổ rất lớn nên tôi ngờ rằng đấy là con rắn của Chúa tể hắc ám. Tôi nghĩ đấy cũng là lí do Darlington đã muốn tự tay giết nó. Nói thật với thầy, lúc tôi nhìn thấy con bé, tôi đã biết có chuyện xấu xảy ra với thầy. Tôi chưa khi nào thấy con bé giận dữ như vậy. Trông nó hoàn toàn lãnh cảm, vô hồn.”  
“Các lương y bảo thầy bị mất máu khá nhiều nhưng nhờ lọ dược cầm máu được uống kịp thời nên những gì nguy hiểm chỉ còn mỗi nọc rắn.”  
“Đến nay người ta vẫn không hiểu vì sao độc trên người thầy và cả Darlington đều không thể phát tán giết cả hai. Darlington không ngốc, thầy biết đấy. Chắc chắn con bé đã kiểm tra thầy trước khi quyết định…”  
Vị giáo sư lại im lặng nhìn vào trong phòng bệnh.  
“Khi cả hai đến bệnh viện, tim cả hai đã ngừng đập từ rất lâu rồi nhưng chỉ số chỉ ra rằng cả hai vẫn đang sống, dù chỉ ít ỏi. Họ đã triệu bùa kiểm tra những mấy lần, tôi cũng có mặt, các chỉ số đều cho thấy hai người vẫn sống, duy chỉ có tim đã ngừng lại. Thế nhưng bọn tôi vẫn nuôi hy vọng. Đã có quá nhiều cái chết, Severus. Bọn tôi chỉ còn dám nuôi hy vọng. Họ chỉ còn cách cho cả hai dùng dược giải độc và chờ đợi. Đến ngày thứ ba, bọn tôi đã vô cùng ngạc nhiên khi thấy tim của cả hai đập trở lại, khỏe mạnh, dồn dập như chưa từng bị treo lơ lửng trên sợi chỉ của Tử Thần. Họ đã phải túc trực ngày đêm sang tận ngày thứ 5 mới dám đảm bảo rằng cả thầy và con bé sẽ không còn cớ sự gì nữa. Và giờ đây, sang ngày thứ 7, thầy đã tỉnh lại. Một tín hiệu đáng mừng. Tôi cho rằng con bé sẽ tỉnh vào tối nay.”  
“Cám ơn thầy. Giờ thì, tôi chỉ muốn được ở riêng với Adelaide. Thầy hãy giúp tôi hạn chế khách thăm. Nếu là việc quan trọng cần đến tôi thì thầy biết cần tìm tôi ở đâu rồi đấy.”  
“Tôi sẽ giúp thầy xin chuyển phòng lên đây.”  
“Cám ơn thầy.”  
……….  
Em tỉnh dậy vào nửa đêm, đầu óc mụ mị hệt như ta lúc sáng, vẫn còn bán tín bán nghi chuyện bản thân đã vượt qua lưỡi hái tử thần. Mắt em không ngừng xác định xem đây là đâu cho đến khi nó bắt gặp ánh mắt ta.  
“Severus!”  
Giọng em nức nở. Ta gửi thần hộ mệnh đi gọi người của bệnh viện. Họ nhanh chóng đến kiểm tra em một lượt, sau khi đã chắc chắn mọi thứ đều ổn, họ để bọn ta lại một mình.  
“Em tưởng thầy đã chết.”  
Ta đỡ em ngồi dậy uống ít nước.  
“Ta không thể chết dễ dàng như vậy. Ta cần sống vì em.”  
“Nhưng chính em đã kiểm tra. Nếu liều thuốc thật sự có tác dụng, lẽ ra em phải cảm nhận được sự sống đang bị rút đi nhưng em thật sự đã không thấy gì. Nếu liều thuốc thật sự có tác dụng, lẽ ra sau khi em uống dược…”  
Em ngừng lại như lỡ lời, nhìn chằm chằm vào ta.  
“Ta sẽ hỏi tội em chuyện đó sau. Đúng vậy, lẽ ra sau khi em tự sát thì theo lý cả hai ta phải cùng chết.”  
Em gật đầu, bàn tay hối hận vẫn còn đang xoắn xít vào mấy ngón tay ta.  
“Đó là do máu bạch kỳ mã. Ta cho là thế. Ta đã cho thêm nó vào hỗn hợp vào phút cuối cùng.”  
“Severus Snape! Thầy có biết chuyện đó nguy hiểm thế nào không hả?”  
“Ta sẽ không nhận sinh mệnh từ em, Campion. Nhưng ta phải thừa nhận một điều rằng chúng ta thật may mắn.”  
“Lẽ ra em nên cho thêm Campion vào đấy.”  
Em lẩm bẩm trong ngực ta.  
“Lẽ ra em nên lập lời thề bất khả bội với thầy, thầy quả là một con rắn gian xảo.”  
“Ta từng là viện trưởng Xà viện, em không hy vọng ta là một con sư tử não rỗng đấy chứ. Để đối phó với một con rắn khôn ngoan như em, ta cần mạnh tay hơn.”  
“Em muốn lập lời thề bất khả bội.”  
“Để khi nào hai ta khỏe hơn, ta sẽ xem xét lời đề nghị của em. Thế em muốn những điều kiện là gì?”  
“Không được làm những việc nguy hiểm có nguy cơ dẫn đến tử vong.”  
“Ta là một Slytherin. Ta không tự tìm đến đường chết, Adelaide. Giờ Voldemort đã chết, không gì có thể gây tổn hại cho ta nữa. Nên em có thể yên tâm về khoản này. Còn điều kiện thứ hai?”  
“Hết rồi.”  
“Em không đòi ta yêu và bên em suốt đời, không được nhìn ngó ai khác sao?”  
“Em cần sao?”  
“Cho ta lí do.”  
“Thầy là một Slytherin. Trung thành, tận tụy là bản chất tự nhiên của thầy. Thầy chỉ cần sống vì em là đủ rồi.”  
“Vì em.”  
Đó là lời thề bất khả bội duy nhất mà ta cần lập và ta tự đánh giá rằng bản thân sẽ vô cùng hạnh phúc khi được thực hiện nó.


End file.
